


The Beast Lies in Sleep

by skyshadedblue



Series: Mating Games 2014 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Marking, Self-Lubrication, beta-form Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyshadedblue/pseuds/skyshadedblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles takes Derek’s mark using an ancient ritual, thinking it’s the only way to bring back Derek’s ability to transform and save the pack. Instead, he’s unwittingly bound himself to Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beast Lies in Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 2 of the Mating Games 2014: [The Beast Within](http://mating-games.livejournal.com/16019.html).

Stiles hears fabric tear as Derek wrenches his shirt off his shoulder.

His mark burns as Derek tugs his head down by the hair, inhaling against Stiles’ skin. Derek licks and sucks along the stretched muscle of his neck, from earlobe to clavicle.

Derek growls low, breath hot. "How did you not stop and think of all the ways this could go wrong?"

-

Stiles rifles through the worn, moth-bitten pages of a musty book. “It seems easy enough.”

“Have you done magic before?”

“Other than that badass mountain ash circle, you mean?”

“Can you even read French?”

Stiles wants to mock Derek’s tone, but he also wants to live. “Uh, I took French freshman year. I think that’s a step up from nothing.”

Derek doesn’t even bother looking up from whatever box he’s rummaging through. “Put it back.”

Stiles rolls his eyes. _Yeah, sure. Safety first, says Safety Expert_ Derek Hale.

They’ve got 24 hours, maybe, to get Derek’s wolfie face back and Derek wants to play it safe.

Of course, the book could be helpful... if only Stiles had the time to peruse without Derek being all, “No, Stiles, that’s dangerous, Stiles, I need a safe way to get my wolfitude back so I can claw the throats out of a horde of wild magic sasquatches.”

Or whatever.

Stiles doesn’t see anyone else offering up any helpful suggestions.

He slips the book into his bag.

Stiles begs off for the night, pleading weak humanity, and sets off to work once he gets home; it's midnight when he finally finds it.

_High moon, the beast lies in sleep;_  
 _Awaken! Awaken!_  
 _The beast stirs when brand is taken;_  
 _Awaken! Awaken!_

-

The mark is small--Stiles didn’t think its size mattered so much as its symbolic nature--but it feels big.

He’s glad he chose a subtle location on his hip for it because he _knows_ , in his bones, that it won’t ever go away now.

Derek’s claws--oh god, _sharp claws_ \--rake lightly down his back, pausing at his ass to let the soft pads of his fingers grope cheeks. Stiles moans, feeling his cock and pucker twitch.

Stiles doesn’t even know how they’ve gotten to this point--Stiles rutting in wolfed-up Derek Hale’s lap, naked on his bed.

Derek clamps down on his shoulder with human teeth and suddenly, Stiles feels a gush of liquid squirting out his ass.

“Holy! What the fuck!” Stiles shouts, unable to resist reaching back and shoving two fingers up himself. It’s hot and tight. Stiles can’t hold his head up, leans down to suck a bruise behind Derek’s ear.

“I need to put my knot in you, _now_ ,” Derek grumbles, adding a--thankfully--human finger into the mix. His cock isn’t far off, nudging its way along Stiles’ crack.

His every action feels out of his control, movements on autopilot. Stiles brings his fingers to Derek’s lips and watches as he sucks them both off, scrapes them with fanged teeth. He levers Stiles by his ass, pulling cheeks apart with large, solid hands, onto his dick.

As Stiles sinks down, presses deep until he’s fully seated on Derek's cock, he realizes how thick Derek is. He wraps his legs around Derek’s waist, yelps as Derek leans back on the bed, taking Stiles with him. They roll so Stiles is on his back and Derek gains enough leverage to thrust. Stiles chokes off on a moan as Derek gets a few pumps in before quickly shifting them back around.

“Ride me,” Derek whimpers.

Stiles accepts the plea, rolling his hips around, ass rising and falling in tandem with Derek’s throaty mewling. And then he can’t, Derek’s knot grown abundant with seed and _where the fuck did that thought come from jesus fucking_ \--

The knot hits his prostate with _every. little. movement._

Every tug, every shift... It’s too much. Come shoots out his dick and covers Derek from navel to stupid werewolf-shaped forehead.

Derek howls, streams what feels like a flood of come into Stiles.

They pass out.

-

“I told you not to mess with magic,” Derek mutters.

“Whoa, hey, it worked, didn’t it? Your grumpywolf self is back, so we’re looking pretty good from my angle.” Stiles tugs at Derek’s still-full knot and surrenders a moan. “It--it was good?”

Derek sniffs, resolutely doesn’t look at Stiles. “What spell d'you find anyway?”

“Oh, this one?” Stiles shows Derek out of the book still at his bedside. “Awakening the beast or some shit.”

“Stiles, you idiot.”

“What?”

“That’s ‘mate’, not ‘beast’!”


End file.
